ferrocarrilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Jordi Freixas
Hola, He visto que has subido varias imágenes. Te he puesto en la última un ejemplo de como se hacen las plantillas descriptivas. Sólo necesitas copiarla en modo editar a las otras fotos, cambiando lo que haga falta. Por otra parte, hay ya algunas series de FGC en Ferropedia. Están en Categoría:Parque motor FGC Para enlazarlas desde un artículo se hace como te he puesto en la plantilla de la foto Imagen:JFCRibesA5A8.jpg Te he puesto un inicio de artículo de la FGC Serie A5 a A8 con los datos que tenía a mano y la foto que has subido. --Tren sombra 16:33 24 ene 2009 (UTC) AYUDAAAAAA!!!! Llevo un rato peleándome con la plantilla esa para añadir los datos del Beh 4/8, y me sale lo que le da la gana. ¿No se puede tener mayor libertad de movimiento a la hora de añadir detalles? Por ejemplo quiero quitar lo de UIC/RENFE de la numeración y no puedo. Y hay datos técnicos que no aparecen cuando lo guardo. Contestación a AYUDA 1) Acabo de quitar los de "Renfe o UIC" en numeración para que sea general. Estaba así en la "plantilla" ficha de tren y nadie se había dado cuenta. 2) Una plantilla está definida, y no se puede cambiar nada lo que está antes del signo "=" Esa es la razón por la que no te sale lo que has puesto. Debes rellenar como he empezado a hacerlo en "longitud" y luego copiarlo en su sitio, como he hecho para longitud (aunque el campo sea "longitud", luego saldrá "distancia entre topes"). |composicion = |ejes = Beh 4/8 |longitud = 28080 mm |anchura = ? |altura = ? |peso = ? |anchovia = 1000 mm |electrificación = ? |Vvmax = ? |potencia = ? |motores = ? |plazas = ? |sseguridad = ? |mmúltiple = ? }} 3) Comprendo que al inicio parece complicado. Pero por ahí hemos pasado todos. --Tren sombra 19:35 24 ene 2009 (UTC) ... Pues hay que arreglar esto. No puede ser que no tenga margen de movimiento. La información que he adjuntado con detalle está sacada de la página de Vall de Núria, por lo que es información oficial. Es totalmente inadmisible que no se puedan añadir algunos datos por cuestiones de programación. Haced el favor de arreglarlo, por favor. Nueva contestación Tienes todo el margen que quieras, si lees lo que dice Plantilla:Ficha de tren verás como funciona la plantilla. Lo importante es que comprendas que cada "dato" está definido en la plantilla. Por ejemplo el dato "Vvmax" aparece luego "Velocidad máxima" en la tabla. Por esa razón, lo que está antes del "=" no se puede cambiar. Te he editado el artículo FGC Serie A5 a A8 y verás que toda tu información está incluida (o al menos eso espero) y alguna más de propina... Por favor, modera tus formas.--Tren sombra 23:44 24 ene 2009 (UTC) Hola, gracias, y un pequeño apunte Hola Jordi, enhorabuena por tus aportaciones, especialmente sobre el FC catalán. Están enriqueciendo mucho el wiki. Como verás he trasladado decenas de artículos de categoría, por una cuestión pequeña que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Se trata de la denominación de Cataluña/Catalunya. Como verás a este wiki le dan básicamente igual los idiomas utilizados, puesto que su función es ampliar el conocimiento de todos acerca del ferrocarril. Pero como a veces surgen dudas sobre los topónimos y otras denominaciones que pueden cambiar en el castellano y las lenguas cooficiales, desde el comienzó se adoptó el siguiente criterio: excepcto nombres de ciudades y organizaciones, todo lo demás en castellano. Te lo copio del texto de las normas no porque hayas hecho nada mal, sino porque allí está mejor explicado y para que entiendas por qué se han movido esos artículos, por lo demás fundamentales. Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo, --Fpuente 09:12 2 feb 2009 (UTC) :::Idioma.- El idioma del Wiki es el castellano. La única excepción son los nombres de las ciudades o las organizaciones, que se utilizarán siempre en su denominación oficial. Para evitar confusiones, se podrán crear redirecciones a las entradas oficiales, desde sus traducciones al castellano. Cremallera de Núria Hola, he puesto el esquema de la vía del cremallera tal como viene en la wikipedia en alemán (sólo poniendo en Norte hacia arriba, tal como es costumbre en Ferropedia y tal como has hecho tú en el otro esquema.) Espero que te sea útil. Como tu conoces muy bien la línea, sería bueno que refundieras los dos esquemas en uno. Saludos, --Tren sombra 22:06 2 feb 2009 (UTC) Acerca del idioma Vamos a ver. Por lo que a mi se refiere, el nombre oficial de Catalunya es Catalunya. Si se respetan los nombres de las ciudades, no veo porque no se pueden respetar también las denominaciones oficiales de los países/naciones/comunidades autónomas/nacionalidades/etc. Es precísamente lo que puede enriquecer una enciclopedia libre, sin que tenga que ser necesáriamente tomado como algo subjetivo; simplemente, y por más que pertenezca a España y tenga el castellano como lengua cooficial, hay un territorio llamado Catalunya, con una lengua propia que es el catalán, siendo también de carácter oficial. De entrada, es algo que se debería tomar en cuenta, no para Catalunya, sinó para todas las denominaciones de países u otros lugares. Otra cosa, es que precísamente de cara a evitar confusiones, me digas de hacer una redirección con la denominación Cataluña. Pero respetar los nombres autóctonos de cualquier sitio debe estar en el mismo nivel que las denominaciones de las ciudades y otros organismos oficiales. Ten en cuenta que por ejemplo ciudades como Lleida o Girona, también tienen su denominación en castellano y este no es motivo por el que no puedan ser respetados en este espacio en catalán. A parte de todo... dudo mucho que aquí para álguien sea motivo de confusión el tener que leer Catalunya en vez de Cataluña. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Ponemos Cataluña en una redirección? Por otro lado, lo del esquema del Cremallera de Núria, ya me lo miraré a ver si lo puedo juntar (que soy novato yo con estas cosas xDD). Cremallera de Núria, mapa línea Bién... ya he fusionado los dos mapas en uno. Faltarán datos. Y acerca del tramo Roc del Dui, ya me direis si se distingue suficientemente a donde pertenece cada nombre de los que aparecen. Por otro lado, el mapa que me has puesto es con el trazado antiguo sólamente, por lo que el quilometrage en Fontalba (que no lo he puesto por si acaso) y el de Núria, puede que ahora no sean correctos, ya que con el tunel Roc del Dui, disminuye el tiempo de viaje (o al menos eso dicen xD). Más fotos Hola, he subido más fotos. Son de un foro alemán (con autorización del autor, evidentemente). Tendrías que revisar las leyendas (por ejemplo se habla de coches de viajeros de la Rhätische Bahn, y en cambio en el texto del Matterhorn Gotthard Bahn. Tampoco he intentado poner en orden las fotos, puesto que no conozco la línea. Saludos, --Tren sombra 21:58 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Locomotora DM6 Hola, he abierto una ficha nueva para la DM6. Está bastante incompleta y no tiene ninguna foto. Si alguien tiene/encuentra alguna foto de la que esté permitido su uso, pues que la ponga. Un saludo. No tengo esa foto, pero acabo de subir subido varias fotos de Barcelona, Montserrat. Monistrol, Port Bou, etc. que te pueden interesar. Las puedes encontrar en Galería de imágenes nuevas. Saludos--Tren sombra 00:35 9 feb 2009 (UTC) Coches convencionales He abierto una nueva ficha para los coches convencionales. Está muy incompleta, y la he metido en la categoría Parque motor FGC para que esté junto al resto de material de la compañía. No sé si es correcto hacerlo así, o crear una categoría nueva para material remolcado de FGC. Te habrás dado cuenta que todavía hay pocos artículos sobre material remolcado. De momento he creado varias categorías Material remolcado Renfe, FGC , antiguas compañías, ... y ahí podemos ir metiendo los artículos. Supongo que la mayoría de los artículos serán al estilo del que has hecho, es decir varios vehículos en un artículo. En el futuro supongo que habrá también artículos específicos estilo Renfe Serie 9000 o FGC Serie xxx. También, si quieres puedes crear redirecciones a la página que has creado de por ejemplo FGC Serie P22 o FGC Serie Núria 02 y 03. Eso facilita citar el material en los artículos, pero habría que saber los nombres/números correctos en cada caso. Saludos, --Tren sombra 19:09 10 feb 2009 (UTC) -------- Bien, gracias por las recomendaciones. El problema que le veo a este artículo es que no estoy del todo seguro de la numeración de los coches convencionales antiguos de Núria. Sé, porque lo pone por ahí que originalmente se adquirieron 15 coches. También sé que de estos 15, hay unos tantos con un número X que o bien estan en servicio, o simplemente siguen estando en su estado original, o han sido transformados en otra clase de vagones para otras labores. Pero por ahora no he conseguido encontrar información acerca de TODOS LOS QUINCE coches originales. Tampoco estoy del todo seguro que el título del artículo pueda ser por ejemplo FGC Serie Núria 01 a 15 (o desde donde empiece la numeración, claro); no sé si es que en ambos casos existe o existió una numeración seguida, pero por la misma regla de tres, en el momento en que fueron matriculados los dos automotores Stadler de Núria, como mínimo deberían haber sido enumerados como A9 y A10, en vez de A10 y A11. Estació de França y otras cosas... Hola, he abierto un artículo dedicado a la Estació de França de Barcelona. Mucha información y la mayoría de las fotos están sacadas de www.viquipedia.cat . Solo que en algunas de ellas me he olvidado de señalarlo. Por otro lado, en referéncia a las categorías, no veo la necesidad de meter la categoría Categoría:Estaciones de ferrocarril de Cataluña dentro de Categoría:Estaciones de ferrocarril de España; cuando abrí la categoría de las estaciones de Catalunya fue para poder acceder a ellas directamente. En cualquier caso, en cada uno de los artículos referentes a estaciones catalanas y precísamente por este motivo aparecen las dos categorías. Saludos. 1) Lamentablemente, el botón que wikimedia ha puesto al subir, por ejemplo "+plantilla propia" no se adapta a las necesidades de Ferropedia. Te voy a completar la ficha de descripción de dos imágenes que has subido. En las otras, en modo editar, no tienes más que ir copiar/pegar y cambiar lo que haga falta. 2) Efectivamente: no es necesaria la categoría Categoría:Estaciones de ferrocarril de Cataluña. Te sugiero que pongas en esos artículos las dos categorías siguientes: Categoría:Estaciones de ferrocarril de España y Categoría: El ferrocarril en Cataluña. De esa forma se accede fácilmente a la información. Saludos, --Tren sombra 15:08 12 feb 2009 (UTC) En referéncia a un apartado del artículo referente al Telecabina de la Coma del Clot, de Vall de Núria... Ayer abrí el artículo dedicado a este telecabina, a la cual hoy le he ampliado algo de información añadiendo el siguiente punto: Planes de futuro NO CONFIRMADOS NI DEMOSTRABLES En consecuéncia con lo comentado en el último punto, se dice que se quiere desmantelar el Telecabina de la Coma del Clot, a fin de sustituirlo por "otra cosa". Incluso corre el rumor desde hace ya algún tiempo, de que se quiere construir una nueva línea de funicular aprovechando la misma traza del antiguo Funicular de Núria. Sin embargo, estas últimas informaciones no contienen detrás suyo ninguna confimación oficial ni parecido actualmente, por lo cual y por lo menos por el momento, es de dudosa credibilidad. Por un lado lo he puesto porque me pareció interesante cuando lo leí. Pero no he obtenido por ahora, información minimamente fiable en referéncia a esto. Si alguien tiene información acerca de este tema que vaya en este mismo sentido, que por favor lo comparta con nosotr@s. Estación de Vic Hola, acabo de abrir el artículo dedicado a la estación de Vic. Comentar que, todo lo que he puesto es en base a lo que vi en su momento con mis propios ojos, ya que en mi "tempranilla" (xD) época de estudiante viví los últimos tiempos de la antigua estación, así como la época de transición y los primeros tiempos de la nueva estación. Bien, el tema es que todo lo que he puesto lo he hecho literalmente de memória, y es posible que algún dato no sea del todo exacto. Si alguien tiene la certeza de que algún dato no es del todo correcto, pues ya sabe... Halapués!!! Reestablecimiento artículos Hola, he reestablecido los artículos dañados por el Torero i el Kinof ese (o como coño se llame). Espero que los administradores de la Ferropedia tomen cartas en el asunto. : Los usuarios han sido bloqueados y las páginas nuevas borradas. Gracias por el aviso y por todas tus contribuciones. --~~ Edición Estación de Ribes de Freser Hola, he creado un mapa de la estación de Ribes de Freser, y me preguntaba como podria hacerlo para integrar la estación de Ribes de Freser con la estación de Ribes Enllaç del Cremallera de Núria. Mi intención es poner el mismo mapa para los dos artículos, previas modificaciones puntuales en cada caso. :Hola, no entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir. En cualquier caso en Ene archivo de la página de Formatvorlage_Bahnstrecke verás muchos ejemplos de uso. Está en alemán, pero para los gráficos se entiende. También puedes echar un vistaazo a la página equivalente en inglés y en su página de discusión.--Etcs 03 22:58 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Vamos a ver... en la estación de Ribes de Freser (perteneciente a la línea de Puigcerdà) he puesto el mapa con la cofiguración de las vías, que basicamete es esto: } |} |} La cuestión es que más o menos a la altura de la vía muerta de la derecha, se encuentra la estación de Ribes Enllaç que pertenece a la línea del Cremallera de Núria. Aunque se trata de otra estación diferenciada de la estación de Ribes de Freser, con sus propias vías, andenes, edificio de viajeros y denominación, se podría decir que ambas estaciones pertenecen a un mismo complejo, puesto que están justo al lado la una de la otra. A partir de ahí creo que sería bueno poder integrarlas en un mismo mapa para poder añadirlo en cada uno de los dos artículos (matizando en cada cual, cuales son las vías pertenecientes al artículo en cuesión). Para ello necesitaría por lo menos, dos columnas más (la estación de Ribes Enllaç está compuesta por dos vías), pero no me deja añadirlas. Otro tema... ¿se puede añadir texto también en la izquierda de la imagen? ¿Como? :Creo que no se puede poner texto a la izquierda. :He intentando adaptar la plantilla BS9 para que pudieras hacer 9 columnas, pero han cambiuado el sistema y hay que introducir un montón de plantillas nuevas, porque han hecho una versión nueva. Otra posibilidad quizá más fácil, es ver las diferencias que existen en las plantillas "antiguas" que están en ferropedia, por ejemplo entre BS4 y BS5 e ir creando así crear así, por analogía, una plantilla para más columnas. Desgraciadamente no cuento con el tiempo para hacerlo. Saludos, --Etcs 03 18:04 27 mar 2009 (UTC) Pues... yo directamente no tengo la menor idea de como se hace. Todo lo que sé hacer ha sido un poco en pla "autodidacta", y e está costando lo suyo... :-S :Pues he hecho la BS9 partiendo de la BS5 y parece funcionar. El máximo sería pues 9 columnas: } |} |} } |} |} Uuoooooo... muchas gracias!!!!!! :-) Estación de Queralbs, ayuda Buenas!!! Como vereis en este artículo he hecho como he podido el mapa de las vías de esta estación. PERO... me he encontrado nuevamente con un problema: Pretendía añadir este icono, File:BSicon ABZ3rg.svg pero no me lo reconoce y al ser un enlace externo no encuentro la forma de meterlo ahí. Lo mismo me ha ocurrido en donde pretendía meter dos iconos STR simples pero en horizontal. Pero en la tabla tampoco aparecen. Saludos!! :Hola, he subido las dos imágenes que mencionabas: ABZ3rg.svg y STRq.svg. Cuándo te hagan falta otros iconos del sistema BS de de.wikipedia o de Commons, tienes que grabarlos primero en tu computador y luego subirlos como haces para tus fotos. No hay forma de utilizarlos directamente desde Ferropedia. :Por cierto, he visto que no estás poniendo la plantilla de las fotos que has subido. Te he editado Imagen:Est França façana.jpg y te he puesto un ejemplo de la plantilla. No tienes más que en modo editar copiar la plantilla y ponerla (adaptando lo que haga falta) en tus fotos que no la tienen. Probablemente te has despistado por el menú "Licencia" debajo de la casilla descripción. Bien, eso es algo nuevo implementado desde wikia y que aún no hemos adaptado para Ferropedia (requiere bastante trabajo...), por lo que hay que seguir utilizando el sistema descrito en la página "subir archivos", o bien subir la foto sin plantilla y luego meter la plantilla como acabo de hacerlo para Imagen:Est França façana.jpg. :Otra pequeña cosa: en los mapas Estación de Ribes de Freser y Estación de Ribes Enllaç has puesto en cada caso un mapa en rojo y otro en rosa pálido para la "otra" estación. Esa distinción no es necesaria (tu esquema es muy claro sin ella) y sobre todo se presta a confusiones, pues el color rosa pálido (la serie "ex" de BS) está reseservado para las líneas sin servicio y as¿i lo interpretará yualquier visitante a Ferropedia que conozca el sistema BS pero no el área. Te sugiero, por tanto, que pongos todo en el color rojo, ya que las dos líneas -por suerte- están en servicio. :Y fianlmente: enhorabuena por las contribuciones. Saludos.--Etcs 03 21:49 2 abr 2009 (UTC) Hola, gracias por la ayuda (y lo ánimos ;-). A ver, acerca de lo que comentas de la serie "ex" de BS, ya lo había pensado. Pero creo que habría que poder distingirlo de alguna otra forma que no diera a entender que las otras vías están "fuera de servicio". Aunque el esquema quede claro, me parece que podría quedarlo más aún; que tal y como entras en el artículo y veas el esquema con todas sus vías ya pudieras distingir de qué trata el artículo. Por cierto, sobre lo que dices de la plantilla en lo referente a la Estació de França, o no lo encuentro o no lo he entendido :-S Fotografia meva Per cert, ara m'he passat per les treves contribucions de la ferropedia i he vist coses que... Aquesta fotografia l'has penjat tu: http://ferrocarriles.wikia.com/wiki/Imagen:800px-El_tren_de_la_Pobla_by_quisset.jpg Aquesta fotografia és meva i en llicència CC: La qual has de fer atribució a l'autor cosa que no fas. http://ca.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fitxer:El_tren_de_la_Pobla_by_quisset.jpg Aquestes coses són molt lletges... molt malament. ¡Licencias! Coo te decía hace unos días, es necesario poner la plantilla Lic-imag a cada foto que hayas subido y que subas en el futuro y rellenar los datos. Eso evitará los problemas que te señala Quisset y también, al revés, permitirá que otros usuarios puedan citar correctamente tus fotos. Por favor, lee atentamente las Normas de Ferropedia y en especial, lo que dice bajo http://ferrocarriles.wikia.com/wiki/Ferropedia:Normas#Im.C3.A1genes Normas:Imágenes. Escribes arriba "Por cierto, sobre lo que dices de la plantilla en lo referente a la Estació de França, o no lo encuentro o no lo he entendido". Se trata simplemente de que a las fotos que hayas subido, si no les has puesto la plantilla Lic-imag, se la pongas y rellenes los datos. Lo más fácil es ir a una figura donde ya esté puesta la plantilla Lic-imag y, en modo editar, copias y lo pegas en la figura que falte y luego adaptas los datos. No te olvides, por favor, de poner una de las categorías especiales para imágenes. Te he puesto ya dos ejemplos de cómo hacerlo: *Imagen:800px-El tren de la Pobla by quisset.jpg (acabo de poner Quisset como autor, la procedencia y la licencia cc así como la descripción, fecha y categoría) *Imagen:Est França façana.jpg Animo; no es tan difícil y todos hemos pasado por ello. --Etcs 03 17:55 4 abr 2009 (UTC) : Bueno, creo que ya he arreglado lo de la Estació de França: http://ferrocarriles.wikia.com/wiki/Imagen:Est_Fran%C3%A7a_fa%C3%A7ana.jpg . Espero haberlo hecho bien esta vez... :: El caso es que sí había autor ("1967") y en "origen" he añadido el enlace a la foto de Viquipèdia (en realidad la foto está en commons). También he cambiado la licencia, pues el autor la había puesto bajo GNU y no cc. Ahora sólo falta que vayas completando la misma ficha en las otras fotos que has subido. Espero que no tengas otros casos tan enrevesados como éste....--Etcs 03 22:39 4 abr 2009 (UTC) :::Pues a mi el 1967 ese me aparecía solo como el que había subido la foto. Joder qué lío... yo también lo espero xD Vuelvo a insistir: es necesario poner la plantilla Lic-imag a cada foto que hayas subido y que subas en el futuro y rellenar los datos. Si miras en este enlace verás todas las fotos que has subido. La mayoría de ellas no cuentan aún con la plantilla y los datos correspondientes. Ahora ya sabes como se hace: por favor hazlo lo antes posible empezando por las fotos que no son tuyas. También aprovecho para recordarte que, donde no sean textos tuyos, debes dar las fuentes (me parece que los has hecho en algunos artículos). Otra cosa mas agradable: esta foto te interesará para el artículo de la línea de Puigcerdà: Saludos--Etcs 03 20:42 9 abr 2009 (UTC) : Bueno bueno... he empezado a añadir algunas plantillas, pero dadme tiempo xD :: Excelente. Dos cosas: 1) Por favor, no te olvides de poner alguna de las Categoría:Imágenes. 2) Entiendo que Velaro 006 te ha dado el permiso para poenr las fotos en Ferropedia. Hay que añadir una licencia que será o bien o . La licencia por defecto en Ferropedia es . Sin emabrgo, en el ejemplo de la Mikado que te he corregido, he puesto , porque en Flickr estaba indicado así. Es probable que él prefiera que pongas esa licencia, pedes preguntarle. Por cierto probablemente la locomotora debe ser 141 F (fue fuelizada) y no 141 E aunque eso no lo he cambiado, pues no estoy seguro. Comprendo que es complicado: pero ya irá saliendo. Saludos y gracias.--Etcs 03 19:15 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Licencias imágenes... Aún no he acabado pero he estado añadiendo plantilla a alguna imágenes. De estas, algunas constan como que no tienen licéncia. Ya la buscaré pero os diré que las saqué de la Viquipèdia (creo que estan como Wikipedia Comons, pero no estoy seguro). Sea como sea, sí que tienen licéncia.